I'm accepting Oc's!
by BrOkEnToYbOx
Summary: Hi everyone, I'm planning a new story that requires extra characters, and I was hoping that maybe you guys would like to help! There's more detail on the story itself inside, but I can say now that the plot isn't Oc based, it's more about The Host club themselves. I try to accept all Oc's and I would love to be able to make your character come to life! Thank you! Bye!
1. Chapter 1

Hi all!

So, I'm planning to start an Ouran story after I've finished my latest fic, which will be in maybe a couple of months, and it's going to be based on Charlie Higson's book, The Enemy. Basically, everybody over a certain age (In this case, 18) falls ill, and those that don't die are rotting and hungry. The only thing to eat? Those who aren't infected. I need Oc's to make up the various groups that are scattered across Japan. Don't worry, the Host club will be main characters in it, these Oc's will just be there to twist the plot and change the direction of the story! Please help me make this story great by sending in your character ideas! Thank you!

Oh, and if you do submit an Oc, I would prefer you to do it by PM - it makes my life easier - and you should also put this story on alert considering I will add more little notes updating you all on when the story will officially start! To submit an Oc, please fill in the form (exactly as shown) below. When you type in the sections, you can delete the bracketed speech - that's just there as extra guildlines.

Thank you!

* * *

**Character name**

**First Name:(Your characters given name)  
**

**Middle Name: (Any middle names. Can have up to four ONLY)  
**

**Last Name: (Characters family name)**

**Appearance:**

**(What your character looks like, what they wear, their hair, height, weight. Be as detailed as possible.)**

**Basic Info**

**Gender:(Male/female)**

**Age: (Can't be older than 18)  
**

**Species: (Human)**

**General**

**Interests:(What they like - eg, the stars, books...)  
**

**Hobbies: (What they like to do in their spare time. For example, if their interest was books, their hobby would be reading.)  
**

**Attitude:(How they act towards other people - what their personality is like. Are they brave, or are they weak.)  
**

**Favourite Food:(Favourite food + details on why that's their favourite food.)  
**

**Favourite Drink: ****(Favourite drink + details on why that's their favourite drink.)**

**Least favourite food: ****(Least Favourite food + details on why that's their least favourite food.)**

**Least Favourite drink: ****(least Favourite drink + details on why that's their least favourite drink.)**

**Dislikes:(What they dislike - in full detail please.)  
**

**Likes:(Things that they like - again, full detail.)  
**

**Fears:(Things that your character is scared of. E.g, childish things like the dark, spiders, heights, small places and so on)  
**

**Best friend(s):(Who was their best friend before everything kicked off. Is that person still alive now? Have they been separated? Has your character met someone new that had become their best friend? Also, if you do include a best friend, please do not make it one of the Main ouran characters and if they are still alive, please send me their profile as well.)  
**

**Girlfriend/boyfriend:(Basically the same as above. I do accept Yaoi and Yuri pairings - hey, I don't judge. If that's your preference then I have no place to say you can't be with them.)  
**

**Insecurities: (What does your character dislike about themselves? Do they think they're too fat? Too skinny? Too tall? That they aren't much help to the rest of their group? That they're losing themselves in a lust for blood? Please be imaginative!)**

**Family and home**

**Mum:(Full name, age and occupation.)  
**

**Dad:(Full name, age and occupation.)  
**

**Siblings:(Does your character have a younger or older sibling? Brother or sister? Are they still alive? Did they fall victim to the disease? Please, if your character has a sibling that's still alive, send me their profile.)  
**

**Where he lives (Present):(Don't fill this out.)  
**

**Where he has lived (Past):(Use as much detail as possible. The story is set in Japan, so it can be somewhere that you know of there. Or, was your character on holiday when everything started? Maybe they were from a different country?)  
**

**Where he is going to live (future): (Again, ignore this section. This is for me to decide.)**

**Any powers he/she/it might have:**

**(In this case, what weapons does your character use? Remember to be realistic - I don't want anything like bazooka's or Ak47's)**

**Brief History:  
**

**(Their life before the sickness hit. Were they a happy family? Having problems? Just moved? Starting a new school? Health issues? THIS NEEDS TO BE IN AS MUCH DETAIL AS POSSIBLE!)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, Guys! I would just like to thank everyone for sending in Oc's and honestly, they are all fantastic and I can't wait to use them! This story will probably start in January. I figured that would be best – a new year, a new story, you know? It would give me a chance to finish my Fairy Tail Fanfic as well. Anyways, I'm already roughing up a view drafts of the prologue and starting chapters, and so far, things seem to be running pretty smoothly and the planning is complex and tiring, but I'm slowly getting everything in order! But I can't wait to publish it and see what you guys think!

Wish me luck!

BrOkEnToYbOx


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Me again!

So, due to some technical difficulties with my laptop (And by technical I mean it spazzed out and I lost all the files that weren't safely saved on my memory stick...) this stories start date will be moved back to the end of February so I can retrieve all of my planning as well as the prologue and chapter one drafts, which happened to be some of the files that have been wiped off :P

However, I will definitely publish this story and I actually can't wait to see your reactions to what I've done with each of your Oc's, so that should be fun!

Also, I am no longer accepting Oc's, I have over 20, and I think that fitting those in as it is going to be a struggle, so I aplogise but some Oc's may only have very minor roles. I have based this on how much detail the profile has. The more detailed the Oc, the bigger the role. That was the fairest thing I could do.

The first few chapters will be mildly uneventful, as I have dedicated them to just setting the scene, and very few Oc's will be present, but that will change over time. Just thought I'd give you all an update to reassure you that no, I have not forgotten about this story and it **WILL** be published – even if that publish date has been moved back a month.

Sorry for keeping you guys on your toes, but hopefully it will be worth it! Thanks again, and see you in February!


	4. Chapter 4

Only _Four days left_ until I publish this story! Please tell me I'm not the only one excited, because that would suck balls XD


	5. IT'S PUBLISHED EARLY!

So guys... guess what? I PUBLISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER EARLY! YAY FOR ME DOING SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE! So, it's up now, and fanfiction don't let you post links (well, it does if you add in loads of spaces, but I'm lazy) so if you want to read this fanfic either search the archives or go to my profile! It's called 'The Enemy' (duh, Emily, I think they know that already, stop repeating yourself!) and I really hope you guys like it! That's all I'm saying here, there's more in my A/N at the bottom of the chapter, so please give that a skim! No Oc's in the first chapter, by the way – but there will be some soon!

See you guys!


End file.
